Violence is Happiness
by jessiej1993
Summary: Rin wants to make Sesshomaru happy. Its not his birthday...how old is he anyway..why is Jaken in the shape of a sphere? ouch....confusing? read and find out


Jaken sat on a rock peering over at the small girl running around the tree not to far away. She was singing some nonsense song while collecting rocks and placing them around the tree. He wondered what in the world was she doing. But at least she was quiet, that's all that mattered to Jaken. Rin took a sharp stone and began to carve something into the tree. When she was finished it said "Happy Birthday Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken shook his head, _"Is she stupid, or is it just me? Does he even celebrate his birthday? How old is he anyway? This child is just so annoying.." _Jaken thought.

"Master Jaken," Rin called. Jaken twitched and did not want to answer, "Master Jaken." She said again.

"Yes, Rin. What is it?" Jaken replied the nicest way possible.

"Will this make Lord Sesshomaru happy?" She said pointing to the tree which she decorated.

"No it will not. He does not have any emotions, you little useless human being. Why would you even ask such a question?!" Jaken exclaimed making Rin upset and her eyes watery. But she didn't give up. She had faith she would make him happy with his birthday surprise. When Sesshomaru returned, he was greeted with…..

"SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rin jumped up and down happily as her Lord approached her. He then noticed the tree surrounded by little flat stones with Happy Birthday Lord Sesshomaru carved into it. This amused Sesshomaru because it wasn't his birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you," Rin began to sing and Sesshomaru had to hold back his laughter, "Happy Birthday Lord Sesshomaru, Happy Birthday to you!"

Randomly Jaken sings in a deep voice, "And many more!" He only did this so that Rin would not be mad at him for being a kill joy.

"How old are you now? How old are you now?" Rin continues to sing.

"_Oh god. She really wants to know?" _ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're supposed to tell me how old you are." Rin said.

"Umm….Rin? I think that is unnecessary information. But thank you for the song.."

"But…I want to know how old you are," Rin began to sob, "And I didn't make you happy…Jaken was right…"

"What did he say to you this time?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken didn't even know that they were talking about him because he was sitting a couple yards away.

"He said you don't have emotions and that I…" tears began to stream down her face, "am a useless human being.."

"Hey Rin, don't listen to him. You are not useless," Sesshomaru said to the little sad girl, "Besides, there is a way you can make me happy…and it will also make you happy."

"What? What can I do?" Rin asked Sesshomaru excitedly.

"Roll Jaken into a ball for me and then bring him back here." Sesshomaru explained what to do.

"Wouldn't that hurt him?"

"Nope. Not at all. Even if he says oww…he is just pretending." Of course Sesshomaru lied. But it wouldn't do much harm. Rin started walking toward the green toad stretched out on the rock, asleep. Rin walked behind his head and began to push his shoulders and curve his body towards his legs. Jaken awoke with a fright.

"Rin!….Wha…what are you doing?!" Jaken cried out as Rin started pulling his legs behind his head..

"I'm rolling you into a ball." Rin declared and it seemed like she would never give up though Jaken squirmed and stuggled. Jaken tried to ask why but his face keep getting smashed in the ground as she rolled him on the ground like a soccer ball trying to get his in the shape of a sphere. Jaken started crying when she pushed him into a thorn bush and got him out by whacking his with a huge branch that had fallen from a tree. Rin was having so much fun. Little did she know, her Lord was laughing in the shadows at her violent attempts to roll Jaken into a ball.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did it!" Rin came back kicking Jaken until they were both in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a huge smile on his face which Rin never saw before. She had seen him smirk but never smile. He motioned for her to move to the side and that she did. He backed up and than ran towards Jaken as fast as he could. Then, he kicked the toad ball. Sesshomaru kicked him so hard he flew, he flew above the forest and kept on going for miles. His scream can be heard from ten miles away. "AHHH!!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Rin replied but she couldn't help but giggle.

"You have made me happy. Thank you."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. You made me happy."

"Why?" Sesshomaru was curious how he had made her happy.

"You got rid of Master Jaken." Sesshomaru laughed and hugged the small child. They both lived happily ever after together.

AS FOR JAKEN…….

"Oh crap!" Jaken was stuck in a tree. His robe was caught on branch which was the GOOD thing. He was hanging over a pond filled with demon alligators that kept jumping up trying to reach the toad stuck on the branch. Well….whatever happens to him..isn't that important because from just reading this…you would already know what happens.

THE END

Did everyone like the story? Please send me a review.


End file.
